Necromancer's Kiss
by Nicolai Reh
Summary: Finished. PLEASE R&R before moving onto NECROMANCER'S REDEMPTION!
1. New Girl

Time for most people, is a limit. People were always rushing; rushing to work, rushing home, rushing to the store. Time became a stretch. But for people in the Lemures family, time was only a hindrance.

Chapter 1: New Girl

Annia flicked back her hair in one last attempt to make it look nice. She had moved to this quaint little town because of rumors, not something she normally did. Usually, Annia stuck with the dark buildings and tight streets. Here, you had to look nice or be shunned. So with a sigh, Annia clipped back her hair with the silver clasp she received from her mother years earlier. She had put on jeans, a black t-shirt, and black tennis shoes that the seller had called "the newest fab fad!" or something. Before walking away, Annia picked up her book bag and grimaced at the weight, she hated school. But biting her lip, she managed down the stairs and out the door.

Casper High was unlike any other high school Annia had seen. Kids were actually present. It took several moments before she snapped out of her daze.

"The kids aren't out on the street. I may like it here." Annia whispered as she trudged toward the school. Pushing past taller high school students, Annia found her way to the front office. Throwing on a polite smile, she stepped up to the desk. A red haired woman peered over her glasses down at Annia. She put down a stack of papers and leaned forward.

"Hi," Annia said as she dropped a folder on the desk. "My name is Annia Delray and I'm transferring from Malhan High." The secretary sifted through the papers and then turned to her computer. Her fingers typed in a few meaningless words and a sheet of paper spewed forth from the printer.

"This," the woman said as she handed the paper to Annia. "Is your class schedule." Annia smiled and took the paper.

"Thanks!" She replied. She then turned and walked briskly out of the office. As the door shut, the bell rang.

"Oh Miss!" A voice called. Annia's head sank and she cringed.

"What are you doing out of class?" Annia looked up into a tall man's face. He was bald but had a goatee on his chin.

"I'm Annia Delray, I'm new here." She said sweetly. The man smiled.

"Well, I'm Vice Principal Lancer. I'll show you to your first class but tomorrow, you shouldn't be late." He said. Annia handed him the paper and nodded.

"Of course Mr. Lancer." She replied. As Mr. Lancer started off down the hallway, Annia wished she had something to throw at him.

"Treating me like a child," Annia muttered. She looked up and caught her reflection in the shiny glass of a trophy case. Annia looked like a slender fourteen year old girl. With a heavy sigh, Annia quickly averted her eyes and kept walking.

"Here we are, Biology." Mr. Lancer said. Annia looked up and found a classroom behind the open door Mr. Lancer was holding. She was ushered in and as the teachers talked, Annia studied the students. All of them were either chatting or sleeping. But a trio in the back row caught her attention. A boy with black hair and blue eyes sitting with another boy and a goth girl. But as the boy stiffened and began to turn around, Annia looked away. He couldn't know, not yet.

"Danny Fenton." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Annia looked up and found that Mr. Lancer had left and everyone was staring at her. Not acting like a normal teenager, Annia looked up at the teacher.

"Where may I sit?" She asked. The teacher handed her the paper and gestured with his hand.

"Oh, back there will do." He said and went back to his desk. Annia walked through the aisle till she came to an empty seat, right next to Danny. As she sat down she turned and smiled at him.

"Hi, my name is Annia." She said and extended her hand. Danny gave her a queer look but took it.

"Danny Fenton." He replied as he shook hands with her. When he let go, Annia leaned forward and looked down at his friends.

"Hi." She greeted. Both smiled back at her.

"I'm Tucker and this is Sam." The boy introduced.

"Glad to meet you Tucker, Sam." Annia said and sat back in her chair. She didn't need to interact with them but it may be good that she did. But what kept her smiling was that all throughout class, Danny kept throwing glances over at her.


	2. Bad Omen

Chapter 2: Bad Omen

"She's weird." Danny muttered as he set his tray on the table. Tucker and Sam rolled their eyes as he sat down.

"She's not weird, she's new." Sam said before poking the green covered thing before her with a plastic fork.

"She sat right next to me!" Danny exclaimed. He had gotten a similar feeling with the new girl, Annia, that he did when ghosts were around. But it was different, and Annia obviously wasn't a ghost.

"Where else would she have gone?" Tucker asked without looking up from his PDA. He didn't really want to go through the torture of trying to figure out what the meat was.

"I felt ghosts around her." Danny muttered. Neither of his friends responded, whether they had heard him or not.

"Sam! Tucker! Danny!" A voice greeted. All three looked up and found Annia standing there holding a black box.

"Hey Annia." Sam said.

"Do you guys mind if I eat here?" Annia inquired. Sam looked over at Danny, who turned his attention to his lunch.

"Sure." Sam said, looking back up at her. Annia smiled and sat down next to Sam and across from Danny.

"So what's in the box?" Tucker asked as he set down his PDA. Annia didn't rely at first but lifted the lid. Inside were five tightly rolled sushi pieces, a rice ball, a can of green tea, and a lettuce.

"I'm a vegetarian so I tend to eat veggie sushi." Annia answered as she picked up her chopsticks. Sam immediately turned all the way to face her.

"I'm a vegetarian too!" She exclaimed. Tucker rolled his eyes and went back to his electronics.

"Well, you want some of my sushi? I don't think that food is veggie-friendly, even if it is green." Annia said as she wrinkled her nose.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Danny exploded. Annia dropped her chopsticks and bent her head. For the first time in years she felt herself blush. She had let herself get carried away, but she hadn't had a friend in ages.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling her cheeks grow hotter.

"Danny, what's the matter with you?" Sam hissed. Annia looked up abruptly, her eyes wide.

"Oh no, I understand," She said as she stood. "I'm sorry for disturbing you and your friends." With that, Annia turned and walked away, leaving her lunch behind.

"Good going Danny." Tucker laughed, still not looking away.

"Maybe you should go apologize." Sam strongly suggested, a wicked fire burned through her eyes to exaggerate her point.

"Fine," Danny said as he threw down his fork and stood from the table. "I'll waste my lunch and go after a creepy ghost girl." Suddenly, Sam's hand snaked out and grabbed his wrist; Danny was forced to wince and look at her.

"Remember what you are." She stated. Anger boiled quickly in him but then dissipated; she was right, Annia could be like him.

"Right, right, I'll be nice." Danny muttered as he shook Sam's hand away. As he left the cafeteria, his mood went from anger to dark.


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets

Danny sulked into the library and looked around. He had no idea where Annia would be but he had exhausted all other possibilities. So down each aisle Danny went looking for her.

"Where is she?" Danny muttered. Suddenly, he saw a flash of silver in black and Danny remembered the silver clasp in Annia's hair. "Annia?" A head popped out from behind a bookshelf.

"Oh, it's you." Annia said as she stepped into the aisle. She clasped a book to her chest and had a bored look.

"Um, yeah, I wanted to tell you something." Danny said rubbing his arm. He was all of a sudden very embarrassed and felt a light blush cross his face.

"Yes?" Annia asked, tilting her head. Danny's gaze began to drift to the floor till he snapped his head up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for the way I was treating you." He said. Annia closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Danny, for your apology, but," She said as she opened her eyes again. "Why were you being so mean to me?" Once again, embarrassment swept over him.

"I, well. I don't really know." Danny replied. Although honestly, he was just very uncomfortable around her. It had to do with the ghost presence that seemed to linger about Annia like a creepy aura. And that made Danny uneasy.

"Well, I'm sorry for intruding on you and your friends today." Annia said as she walked over to an obscure table. As she sat, Danny followed and took a seat across from her.

"It's not a problem." He said. Danny now felt uneasy with the conflicting issues of wanting to be around Annia and not wanting to deal with the aura.

"I'm glad." Annia sighed as she slid the book onto the table. They both then fell into an awkward silence that misted over them quietly but choking the air around them.

"So, you're new here right?" Danny asked, trying desperately to make conversation and fix the rift he had caused.

"Yeah I-" Annia started but paused as Smashing Pumpkins erupted from a fallen CD player. The owner quickly snapped the player off but not before the librarian had caught him.

"I moved here from Krik in Europia." Annia finished, speaking slightly louder to dominate the sounds of the student being reprimanded.

"Europia?" Danny asked. He had heard of the small, distant country that had sprouted up suddenly near France. It was an odd country with rulers claiming to be the descendants of Greek gods.

"Yeah." Annia said, slight annoyance tinted her voice since the conversation between student and librarian had exponentially grown louder.

"They bothering you?" Danny asked, gesturing to the pair. Annia stood and nodded her head.

"Very much." She muttered. Suddenly, a light flickered in her eyes and Annia reached for her belt.

"Silence!" She yelled as she pulled out a silver bell. The librarian turned sharply but froze as the bell sounded. Danny winced in pain as the sound rippled through the air. He leaned forward and clenched his jaw.

"Danny?" Annia asked hastily. She snapped out of her daze as she realized what she had done. She turned and saw the librarian, yelling silent words but advancing all the same.

"Stop." Annia ordered as she quickly took out another bell and rang it. Danny screamed a silent curse as this sound ripped through him. But the entire school froze except for them.

"Danny?" Annia repeated as she replaced the bells and darted quickly to his side. She was terrified at Danny's weakened body gasping for air.

"What was that?" He struggled to say.

"The first was Cassiel, the Silencer. That's why it's so hard for you to talk. The second was Anael, the One Who Walks. It froze everybody in the school, at least. It's painless for humans but I forgot it hurt ghosts. I'm sorry Danny. I'll fix you right up." Annia explained. Danny turned too quickly to look at her and felt a pain wrench through his body.

"How'd you know?" He questioned. He felt panicked since he was in a very vulnerable position with a girl who knew who he was and he had no clue who or what she was.

"I can't tell you that." Annia said very seriously. She then leaned close to Danny's face.

"Free the body." She whispered slowly. Danny felt a warmth seep through him and he felt a tingling in his body after it subsided. But he could move and wasn't in pain.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Annia kneeled on the floor next to him and looked sheepishly away.

"I can't tell you." She murmured.

"I think you really should." Danny retorted and felt anger rising again.

"I can't," She said and turned to him. The anger was dashed as Danny saw the tears well up in Annia's eyes.

"My whole life has to be a secret." She said and stood. "I'm sorry." With that, Annia turned and ran out of the library, muttering something under her breath. A shock rippled through the air and movement began again.

"Where did that girl go?" The librarian asked hotly. Danny reached forward and grabbed the book Annia had left.

"I don't know." He muttered and stood to leave.


	4. Amity Park

Chapter 4: Amity Park

Danny threw his book bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh. He hadn't seen Annia for the rest of the day and wondered if she had left. He stretched and kicked his bag with his foot. Remembering the book, Danny reached down and unzipped it. As he pulled the slender book out, he realized it wasn't a library book.

"Danny!" A voice called.

"Yeah?" Danny called back and looked away from the book, toward his door.

"Don't forget, you're Father and I are going out tonight and Jazz is going to be out." Danny's mom said.

"I know." Danny replied and turned back to the book. He opened it and flipped through the pages; they were all blank. Confused, Danny turned to the inside of the cover.

"Christina Annia Lemures, from your adoring mother on your birthday." He read. There was a date but the ink had been smudged. Danny closed the book, becoming even more confused. Annia had been introduced as Annia Delray, not Christina Lemures.

"So, would this be hers, or her mother's?" Danny thought aloud. But that would be an odd thing for Annia to be carrying her mother's journal, and a blank one at that. Standing, Danny stretched again with book in hand. A small piece of paper fluttered out and onto the floor. Danny bent over and picked it up; it was an address.

"Well, might as well return the book." Danny said with a smile. He grabbed his jacket and bolted out of his bedroom, excited for some reason.

Danny counted carefully as he walked around Amity Park. He finally came to the right house but paused before ascending the steps. The house seemed empty, almost lifeless. Glancing around, Danny ran quickly up to the door and ran the doorbell. Footsteps sounded and the door burst open. Danny was caught aback when he saw who was standing there.

The woman looked like Annia but was taller and more, matured to say lightly. And her outfit was different, but she had the same length hair and the same silver clasp.

"Yes?" The woman asked. Danny shifted nervously.

"I'm here looking for Annia." He answered. The woman blinked but stood aside.

"Come in, I'm Christina, Annia's," The woman paused. "Mother." She said this very unsure of herself and Danny doubted her relationship. She looked too young and he guessed she was her older sister.

"Annia isn't here, but I have to step out. Would you mind being here, by yourself for a few minutes?" Christina asked uneasily. Danny was surprised at this but nodded.

"Sure." He said. Christina smiled and walked away. "I have to run upstairs quickly." She said as she started up the stairway. Danny, slightly dazed, walked out of the entrance hall and into the living room. As he sat down he heard a crash outside. It sounded like something had fallen. But before he could get up to investigate, the door opened.

"Oh, hi Danny." Annia greeted. Danny stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You have a twig in your hair." He replied. Annia hastily reached up and grabbed the twig from her now wild hair. Her silver clasp was gone.

"What are you doing here?" Annia inquired as she flicked away the twig and walked into the living room.

"I wanted to return this." Danny answered as he revealed the book. Annia took it and sank onto the couch next to him.

"My book." She whispered.

"But your name isn't Christina Lemures." Danny said, more as a question than a statement. Annia looked up at him, her eyes filled with some unknown emotion.

"I guess I have to explain now." She murmured.


	5. Half Truths

Chapter 5: Half-Truths

"My name is Christina Annia Lemures. I am apart of a family that has been known to lay ghosts to rest or raise them, whichever suits the person." Annia started.

"You're a Necromancer?" Danny interjected. Annia nodded but looked away.

"Yes, I'm a Necromancer." She replied.

"What brings you here then?" Danny asked.

"Well I-" Annia was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. She stood and briskly walked towards the door.

"Hello?" She asked, opening the door wide. A man loomed over her and peered down at her through dark sunglasses. His black trench coat was open but hung down limply. In fact, his outfit was all black.

"Kris?" The man asked. A smile lit up Annia's face as she embraced the man.

"Daemon!" She squealed. Daemon grinned but pushed her off.

"You're a bit little." He stated. Annia backed away and glared at him.

"I'm _fourteen _Daemon." She hissed.

"Oh." Daemon said as he stepped into the house. Annia closed the door and walked back into the living room. Daemon followed her but chose to stand while Annia too her seat next to Danny.

"Danny," She said. "This is Daemon, my guardian." Danny looked up and nodded at Daemon in greeting. Daemon made no move to acknowledge his presence.

"Kristina, I've found the house." He said. Annia sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Daemon, I told you to stay in Krik, I was going to find the house my way." She responded, her voice tired and worn.

"It's been a week. How close are you?" Daemon questioned.

"This is their kid." Annia answered and gestured to Danny. Now Daemon acknowledged Danny's presence, but not in such a friendly manner.

"He's a Fenton?" Daemon snarled at Danny, who was now being held up by his shirt in the air.

"And he's a Halfling." Annia said with a smile. With a thud, Daemon released Danny who fell onto the floor.

"Mind explaining what the Hell is going on here?" Danny yelled.

"Silence!" Annia exclaimed as she abruptly stood. "He's coming." Annia then strode past the boys and into her kitchen. She picked up her belt from the table and picked out a slender bell.

"Sachiel, bind the ghost boy to me." She whispered and then proceeded to ring the bell. The sound ripped through Danny but forced him to stand, arms locked to his side.

"Forget what you have heard here," Annia ordered, still ringing Sachiel. "He is not to come but in a week hence so you must forget till then. Such is my will." With that, the pain stopped and Danny once again fell to the floor. Annia replaced the bell carefully into its pouch and returned to the living room.

"Return him back to his house. Do not disturb the portal." Annia said. Daemon bowed low before her and when he stood back up, Annia was once again her natural height and age.

"Never call me Kristina in Danny's presence." She said.

"Yes my Lady." Daemon said as he picked up Danny's limp form.

"A mild piece of advice, Mistress." He said.

"Yes?"

"You called this Halfling by his name, I am hoping this is out of respect and not," Daemon paused, searching for the word. "Infatuation. But if it is, do not let your feelings for him jeopardize your mission."

"It is not Love, Daemon. And my mission isn't in any danger. But I will need Da-" Annia caught herself. "The Halfling." Daemon nodded and walked past her. "And find my silver clasp while you're out there."

"Of course, Mistress." He whispered. As he exited the house, opening and closing the door with Danny still in his arms, Annia sank onto the floor.

"I will miss him." She murmured.


	6. Questions

Chapter 6: Emotions

Danny woke up with a blinding headache. He felt like he had been knocked around in a fight. He couldn't remember yesterday at all. Except the book.

Jumping out of bed, Danny ripped through his book bag; the book was gone. Danny closed is eyes and tried hard to remember, he had gone to Annia's house, but the rest was a blank. He must have returned it.

"Danny, time for school!" His mother called. Danny groaned and fell back onto his bed. Today was going to be a long day.

Annia took a deep breath before entering her English class, but walking in still shook her. She was back in Casper High and with Danny. Unfortunately, she didn't know whether or not Danny was still bound to her. And now, she had to go through English class with him.

"Annia!" A voice called. Annia smiled as she saw Sam waving her over. Walking down the aisle, Annia's foot was caught and she fell forward. The class burst out in laughter and Annia felt hot with anger. But suddenly, she was being helped up and her anger dissipated away. When she looked up, she felt her head spin and was scared she had knocked it on the floor. Annia fell forward and against the chest of the person who had helped her up.

"Annia?" The body asked. Annia looked up and found herself in Danny's arms. But he looked fuzzy.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Annia stood up straight and tried to bring back the horizon to its horizontal position.

"I'm fine." She said before her eyes closed and she fell forward again. This time Danny caught her and lowered her slowly onto the floor. The class had now crowded around the both of them.

"Can someone just go get the nurse?" Danny exclaimed. He was worried for Annia but felt odd being this close to her.

"That won't be necessary." A voice replied. The class parted and a tall man was exposed. He wore a black trench coat and sunglasses indoors; this just exaggerated his creepiness.

"Who are you?" Mr. Lancer questioned as he entered the room. Danny felt like he recognized the man but couldn't remember from where.

"I am Annia's legal guardian." The man said as he picked up Annia.

"I thought she lived with her mother?" Mr. Lancer inquired his voice thick with suspicion.

"She does." The man replied as he turned and walked out of the classroom. The class went back to their seats and Danny joined his friends.

"How'd he get here so fast?" Sam asked. Danny sat down in his seat, his face grim.

"He's a ghost." He stated.

"And you let him take Annia?" Tucker hissed.

"He is her Guardian. He's bonded to her." Danny retorted.

"How can you tell?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Danny answered.

Upon waking, Annia found herself lying in her bed. She winced as she struggled to sit up and almost immediately Daemon was upon her.

"Are feeling alright Mistress?" He asked her. Annia blinked as she remembered why her head hurt so badly.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fell in class. They were going to call the nurse." Daemon replied. Annia moaned and fell back into her pillows.

"They would have had quite a shock." She said with a smile. Daemon laughed lightly at the comment.

"But for one who has no heartbeat, one truly uses the heart." He said. Annia sat straight up, ignoring the pain.

"I do not love him." She stated. Daemon sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Mistress, I never said it was love. But you are becoming quite fond of this boy." He said.

"Daemon, you know this is not true." Annia replied.

"Madam, I was created by your mother and have been bonded to you since birth. I know when and what you heart says."

"I can not love him, it would put him in danger."

"My Lady, don't be so dramatic. It is not love, and he wouldn't be put in danger unless he was in love with you." At this, Annia turned away. She was pained because although she knew this to be true, she still wanted him to return her feelings.

Walking home from school, Danny let his mind wander. He remembered the event at the library and wonder what that had been. The bells, the pain, the effect, none of it made any sense. Danny had heard of Necromancer's before, they carried bells to control the Living and the Dead, but had never actually seen one. Danny thought them to be older and more cynical, while Annia wasn't. Annia was young and beautiful. She was unique, she was...

Danny shook his head and looked around. He was surprised to find himself heading for Amity Park. He suddenly remembered the house that Annia lived in a decided to pay her a little visit. He was worried about her anyway.


	7. Meeting

Chapter 7: Meeting

Danny walked up the steps and knocked on Annia's door. He waited for a few minutes, but got no response. Again, Danny knocked, louder this time, and waited. This time, he heard footsteps. The door opened and the man from earlier stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've come to see Annia." Danny replied.

"She's not taking any visitors." The man said and slammed the door. Biting his lip, Danny chose to phase through the door. AS he did, he watched the man turn and face him.

"Nice try Ghost Boy." He said. Danny became solid and stood in the hallway.

"Let me see Annia." He demanded. The man smiled and took a step closer.

"You can't get past me Ghost Boy." He retorted. He then threw off his jacket revealing dark wings and a large sword.

"The name," Danny said as he felt himself change. "Is Danny." Danny felt the energy flow through him and then felt empty. He knew he had changed. But the man didn't hesitate as he withdrew his sword and flexed his wings.

"Stop!" A voice commanded and they both froze. Only being able to move his eyes, Danny looked toward the voice and found an older looking Annia clinging to the staircase railing.

"I will have no fighting in this house." She ordered. Immediately, they both relaxed and Danny changed back to normal. He then cursed himself for exposing his secret to this woman.

"Daemon, sheath your sword." The woman said. Daemon's wings quivered but folded into his sides. He then sheathed his sword and turned his back on Danny.

"What are you doing here boy?" The woman asked coldly. Daemon smiled at the apparent annoyance.

"I've come to visit Annia." Danny answered, very nervously.

"Annia is not well enough to see her friends. Come back tomorrow." The woman said.

"I was just worried and wondering if I could just see her." Danny protested. The woman walked down the stairs and towards the entranceway.

"I am her mother and as such, know what's best for Annia. She doesn't have the strength to visit right now." She said.

"Which means," Daemon said as he turned toward Danny. "You leave now." Daemon opened the door and let Danny pass through. As he shut the door, Danny walked down to the sidewalk.

"I guess I should just go home." He muttered and started off.

After Danny had left and the door was closed, Annia fell to the ground. Daemon picked her up and carried her back to her bed. He remembered doing this when Annia was first learning her family's importance. But now she was actually hurt, far beyond the scrapes of a child. This boy causes her pain, he thought. But there was nothing he could do, even now Daemon felt his Mistress' heart grow fonder of the boy.

Only when Annia was tucked into her bed did she open her eyes. She looked up at Daemon and then to the window.

"His life won't be risked if I love him, it'll be mine." She murmured.

"That is true my Lady." Daemon replied.

"Would I die for him?" Annia asked, more of Daemon than herself. Daemon could correctly read her heart and Annia seemed to need to know.

"Not as of late, Mistress." He answered.

"Good." Annia said. She then closed her eyes and fell quickly asleep.

"Your life was not meant to be this way," Daemon said. "If only you had let your granddaughter handle this. But you wouldn't, would you? You never married, never gave birth, always cheated death. Just so your child would never have to experience this. Your stupidity is why I protect you so."


	8. Saturday

Chapter 8: Saturday

The weekend. And sure enough, Danny came back. He stood on the front porch and knocked on the door. He wasn't taking no for an answer this time. But when the door opened and Daemon filled the doorway, Danny felt his heart jump into his throat.

"What do you want Ghost Boy?" Daemon asked. Danny straightened his back, trying not to be intimidated.

"I want to see Annia." Danny replied. Daemon smirked but stood aside.

"Come on in." He said. Danny watched him as he entered the house. He flinched as the door closed and Daemon walked into the house.

"She's upstairs." He said and started toward that direction. Danny followed and felt weird ascending the stairs. They finally came to the second floor and they turned down the hallway. When they got to the last door, Daemon opened it and walked in.

"He's here." Danny heard Daemon say from inside the room.

"Who?" A weary voice asked.

"The Ghost Boy." Daemon answered. There was a pause before,

"Danny, come on in." Danny entered the bedroom and was surprised to see Annia in bed.

"Hello Danny." She said. Danny looked over at Daemon who stood off in a corner.

"Ignore him, he won't do anything." Annia said.

"Okay," Danny said and turned back to Annia. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Annia asked as she sat up. Danny paused for a moment at seeing Annia at this level of normalcy.

"Would you, want to go see a movie, with me, today?" He inquired. Annia smiled.

"Of course. Can you be back here in say, and hour?"

And hour later, Danny returned to pick up Annia. When he knocked on the door, it immediately opened and Annia greeted him. She wore regular blue jeans and a black T-shirt and had her hair clipped back with her silver clasp.

"Hi Danny." She said. Danny stood aside as she stepped onto the stoop.

"You look great." He replied. Annia looked down and blushed.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Oh, and Sam wanted me to give you this." Danny said as he handed her the black lunch box. Annia smiled and put the box on the floor in the entranceway.

"Shall we away?" She asked as she closed the door.

"After you." Danny replied. He watched Annia walk down the steps before following her. He never really was able to notice how pretty she was before Daemon butted in.

"You really do look very good." Danny said. Annia again blushed but said nothing. And off they started to the movie theater.


	9. Fractured

Chapter 9: Fractured

The sun had started setting by the time Danny forced himself to walk Annia home. The pink closed stretched across the sky to mingle with the stars beginning in the darker side of the sky. As he heard a sigh, Danny turned back to Annia, and realized she had taken his hand into her own.

"You alright?" He asked. Annia looked at him and smiled.

"I had fun." She replied. Danny smiled as well and looked forward. They had gone to see a movie but he couldn't recall the title. Danny had spent most of the time watching Annia. But after the movie, they had gone to the zoo and watched the animals. Annia had loved the panther. And for the rest of the day, they had walked around town till they got to a playground where they took to the swings and talked. Annia had told him that Daemon was the only person close to her. Danny had asked about her mother and Annia grew quiet. She told him how she and her mother hadn't been close in years. But then they just started talking about Danny, his family and his powers. He found her very easy to talk to and very understanding.

"Well, we're here." Annia said as they stopped in front of her steps. Danny looked around and verified his surroundings.

"Do you want to step inside?" She asked. Suddenly, they both tensed up and stared at the door. Annia let go of Danny's hand and ran up the stairs. She burst through her door and stood still. Danny followed and stood beside her; they could feel the linger effects of a battle, but the house was quiet.

"Daemon!" Annia cried as she went tearing through the house. Danny shut the door and followed her into the living room. She had fallen onto her knees and started sobbing, while Danny just froze. Daemon's body lay on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. One of his wings had been ripped off and his sword was impaled in the wall across from him. The missing wing was a few feet away.

"Is he dead?" Danny whispered. Annia stayed silent but he saw her body shake.

"No," She coughed as she tried to stop crying. "He's a ghost. He's still bound to me. He's freed when I'm dead. But I know what happened." After she said this, Annia lifted her head and sniffed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief with the initials "C.A.L." embroidered on it. With this, she wiped her nose and returned it to her pocket. She then stood and walked over to Daemon. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and reached for her belt. Annia retrieved a slender bell and Danny flinched.

"Don't worry, its only Raphael. He heals." Annia said. Danny still stayed tense as she rung the bell. But the sound gently surrounded itself around Danny and he felt sleepy. He closed his eyes and felt the sound wash over him, almost like he was underwater. When he opened his eyes, Daemon was still lying on the ground. Danny felt like he had just been pumped full of adrenaline. But a glowing light caught his eye and he turned to Daemon. Annia had replaced the bell and was watching too. The wing slid across the floor and connected to Daemon's body. Danny could hear a sickening crack as the bones replaced themselves. Then the glow spread from the wing, outward till it covered all of Daemon. In a momentarily blinding flash, Daemon was restored. He stood with a grunt and looked around.

"So you two are finally back." He said. Annia smiled and laughed as she bolted to him and embraced him.

"I was so worried." She said. Daemon put his arms around her a squeezed lightly.

"One of Takune's minions sent a warning." Daemon said as they pulled away. Annia nodded and watched Daemon as he walked across the room to get his sword. Danny looked at the place where Daemon had fallen and noticed the blood stain.

"If he's a ghost, why did he bleed?" Danny questioned. Annia turned toward him just as Daemon wrenched his sword out, leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

"I created his body. I'm a Lemures. We specialize in spell crafted bodies." Annia answered simply. Suddenly, Danny went reeling. He had all these flashes of memories, things about Annia. She's a Necromancer, her name is actually Christina Annia Lemures, Daemon is her ghostly guardian, they were out to get something and he was involved.

"Danny?" A voice overhead asked. Danny opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor. Annia was squatting next to him.

"You were remembering?" She asked.

"Yes." Danny said, his head throbbed in pain. Annia stood up looking concerned.

"Which means," Annia said. "We don't have a week anymore. The portal has been fractured and Takune can get through. He comes tomorrow."


	10. Takune

Chapter 10: Takune

"So who is this Takune?" Danny asked. They had decided to stay for awhile longer and were sitting together in Annia's living room. Daemon sat alone on the armchair, watching Danny and Annia, who sat together on the couch.

"Takune," Annia said but stopped. She didn't know how to explain Him to Danny.

"Takune was a Demon the reigned over a small country thousands of years ago," Daemon began. "He made the place dark and nearly killed off the citizens. The survivors fled. The place became a wasteland home to Demons and other horrific things. Word of the place finally reached the King and he sent out Knights to try and kill Takune. All were killed and their souls became Guards of the place now known as Malhan, meaning Devil.

"Takune then thought of taking over more land so he created an undead army and began raiding Malhan's border-lying countries. The King was pressed for action. One day, a woman dressed as a knight approached the King and told him of her family."

Annia took over by saying, "She was Annia Lemures. She was a Necromancer and wanted to help her King and Country. She went off to Malhan with the King's blessing and confronted Takune. With her bells, Annia destroyed Takune's earthly form and banished him past the Seventh Gate of Hell. But over the past six hundred years, Takune has been festering behind that gate. I was trained from very early in my life to be prepared to fight Takune. But he didn't come. Until now."

"He seeks revenge," Daemon stated. "And he won't rest until Annia is dead."

"So why can he get out now?" Danny asked. Annia sighed and stood.

"There was never a connection between Life and Death except a Necromancer and their bells. But now, your family opened a portal to all of the Dead, good or evil. Takune wasn't strong enough to go past all seven gates, find a body, and kill me. But he is strong enough to come back as a ghost through your portal." She replied.

"So, are you the original Annia? The one who banished him?" Danny questioned.

"No, I am old but I'm not _that _old." Annia answered and laughed.

"So, Takune coming back, this is my parents' fault?" Danny asked.

"To put it bluntly, yes. Ghosts are not to be toyed with by amateurs. Necromancers are the ones who lay them to rest. These so called "scientist" only want to capture them and study them." Daemon replied bitterly.

"It's true. Ghosts that roam the world could be harmful and need to be put to rest. People like your parents want to catch them for fame and glory." Annia said. Danny shrank into the couch with shame and anger. He never realized the conflicting issues that dealt with the dead.

"Now if you don't mind," Daemon said as he stood. "I'm going to destroy that portal." He then began to walk away but Annia stuck out her hand.

"It's too late. I felt the surge of energy. He's coming through," Annia said and looked up at Daemon. "And fast."


	11. Reunion

Chapter 11: Reunion

After half an hour, Annia and Daemon were ready to go. This put them at around eight in the evening and Danny knew his parents would be getting angry.

"Ready?" Danny asked as he footsteps on the stairs. He turned and gaped at what he saw. Annia was wearing a skin tight, black jumpsuit than shone in the light. A zipper went from her collarbone down to about past where her navel would be. Her hair was pulled back but clipped with the silver clasp. She had her bells around her waist and a medallion in her hands.

"Yep." She said and walked past him. He turned and watched her and heard the click of her heels against the tile floor in the entranceway.

"You look like a spy." Danny remarked as he went to stand next to her. "What's the medallion and outfit for?" Annia gave him a half smile and shoved the medallion over her head. The silver chain glittered in the light but the red gem seemed dull.

"You'll find out soon enough." She sighed. Danny was about to remark before he felt Daemon walk up behind him. He turned and found the Guardian in his normal attire but without the trench coat. Daemon flexed his wings briefly, almost as if he was nervous.

"Not going inconspicuous anymore?" Danny asked.

"No need." Daemon responded. Before another word was uttered, Annia opened the door and a chilled breeze came in.

"Let's go." She muttered and began the descent to the sidewalk.

Once they reached Danny's house, Annia and Daemon grew quiet. No one had been on the streets and noticed the odd trio. Which was good since Daemon was constantly flexing his wings.

"Okay, I'll go first and we'll just push by them to the basement." Danny said as they reached the stairs leading to his front door. Annia nodded but made no other attempt to agree or disagree.

"Okay, this is it." Danny whispered. They all bolted up the stairs and through the door. Danny's parents saw them and tried to question him but they continued onward.

"HeyguysthisisAnniaandDaemon,we'regoingtothebasementokaybye." Danny said hurriedly as they descended down the stairs. When they reached the lab, Annia let out a small moan. Danny noticed that through the closed doors, light was pushing through.

"He's coming." Annia said, her voice was hardly audible. Danny nodded and then turned back to her. Again he gaped at what he saw. Annia had transformed into an older woman. She looked like the "mother" he had met earlier.

"Annia?" Danny asked. Annia flicked her eyes over to Danny from the portal but only briefly.

"I'm twenty-three Danny." She said. Danny, confused, turned back to the portal.

"Be alert!" Daemon exclaimed.

"He's pushing through!" Annia cried. Suddenly, the portal's doors flew open and light streamed through at a blinding intensity. Annia and Danny put their arms up to shield their eyes. But as the light dimmed, a malevolent voice began laughing. Danny, trying to ignore the fear that crept around his spine and clawed at his heart, looked toward the sound. He gasped as he saw a towering black figure stooped down to pass through the portal.

The figure's broad shoulders caught briefly in the portal before the edges gave way and bent. The figure then stood at its full height, which Danny guessed was around ten feet, and laughed again. The laugh shook the house and Danny heard the screams above him. He also heard his parents banging on the door but figured it was locked.

"Takune." Annia hissed. The figure moved its head till it fixed whatever gaze it had on Annia.

"Annia." The figure greeted. Its voice was low and caused the house to shake and a few glasses to shatter. Annia and Danny winced in pain at the low decibels the voice went. The figure paused before swirling into a black cloud. It shrunk but then took the semblance of a six-foot tall man. The shadow solidified and actually took on features.

"Is this pleasurable for you?" The figure asked now, his voice mocking.

"Perfect." Annia snarled.


	12. Fight

Chapter 12: Fight

Danny paused as he watched Daemon streak by him, a black blur, straight toward Takune, who whirled around to face him. Takune caught Daemon by the throat and lifted him up.

"Daemon, I see my minions didn't even leave a scar." Takune said. As he spoke, a red gash appeared and moved as he spoke so Danny guessed it was his mouth. Now it split wide in a terrible smile all the while, Daemon was writhing in his grasp.

"Enough!" Annia's voice barely was heard over the sound of the bell that sliced through the bell. It was Sachiel, but it didn't affect Danny this time. But it was only powerful enough to get Takune to release both Daemon and a loud scream. Annia and Danny were knocked over by the blast. As they stood they saw Daemon leap upward, sword in hand, and impale Takune through the throat. Takune gurgled but swatted Daemon aside. With a sickening slurping noise, the demon pulled the sword from his throat and impaled it through Daemon's exposed back. Daemon's wings flared out and he writhed violently but couldn't budge. The sword pinned him to the floor and he couldn't reach far back enough to pull it free.

Meanwhile, Takune turned and smiled at Annia while a black liquid dripped from where Danny thought he was wounded. But in the semi-smoky body of the demon, Danny couldn't be totally sure.

"Annia, I've been thinking about you for the past three hundred years." Takune murmured. His voice was thickly coated by lust and a desire Danny didn't want to see.

"Three hundred years?" Danny questioned. Takune paused and his 'body' quivered. It began to solidify and Danny glared at the demon. The torso and upper body was the bare flesh of a man but below the navel were the legs and tail of a dragon. The reddish-brown scales gleamed malevolently as Takune swished it back and forth. But the demon smiled and again his formed changed, this time into normal legs, which were covered by simple linen pants. Takune was barefoot and Danny heard the distinct slap of skin against floor; this was no ghost.

"Annia hasn't been honest? For shame!" Takune cried sarcastically. He then greeted Annia by grabbing her throat and squeezing.

"She's about three hundred twenty-five years old by now, isn't that right precious?" Takune asked of the kicking Annia. Her face was turning red and her hands were clawing at Takune's arm. Her feet were kicking wildly. Danny felt the rage build up and the tingle of his transformation. He was going ghost.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled and barreled straight for Takune's chest. Surprised, Takune dropped Annia who turned on her side and began coughing. But as Danny ran at Takune he melted through his skin. He felt the heated chill that made up Takune's body. Danny tried to take over but felt a resisting force that shoved him over. Danny fell back out and onto the floor. Takune whirled around and snarled at him.

"A half-ling?" He hissed. Danny quickly stood but his eyes flicked to the left to Daemon. The Guardian lay still on the floor.

"Do not touch him!" Annia screamed. Danny watched the silver blade dig into Takune's shoulder. The demon turned, giving Danny time to run to Daemon and try to wrench the sword out. Unfortunately, it didn't budge.

"Daemon, come one, we need you!" Danny hissed. He turned and saw Annia's blade disappear and another one show up in her hands. It was more magic. A grunting took back Danny's attention and he watched as Daemon was bent over but on his knees. He began pushing on the floor to stand while his body moved up the blade and toward the hilt. Danny was caught in morbid fascination as he heard Daemon's bones crack. Daemon had reached the hilt and know grabbed the blade with his hands. Danny saw blood trickle down the blade. Suddenly, Daemon pushed and lifted himself off the sword. The hilt had gone through the wound. Without pausing, Daemon's skin began to regenerate and the Guardian wrenched the sword from the cement floor.

"Daemon!" Annia suddenly screamed. Both turned and found that Annia had been back into a corner and had no weapon. Again, Daemon charged at Takune and shoved the blade through his chest. Takune turned and knocked Daemon out of the way. Daemon went flying and hit the far wall. Takune pulled out the sword and concentrated on Danny.

"You next Ghost Boy." He muttered. Danny barely had time to phase out as Takune rushed at him faster than he could blink. He felt Takune put his arm through with the sword but Danny lost it and phased back.

With Takune's arm through his chest.

Danny's eyes widened and his mouth gaped as Takune's red gash turned into a smile. The demon slowly pulled out his arm and in doing so, took the sword through Danny's body. After the tip had passed through, Takune held his blood soaked arm downward while watching Danny. Blood poured down his arm and to the floor where it pooled. Danny saw none of this as his vision went dark and he began to fall.


	13. Love lost or Losing Love?

Chapter 13: Love Lost or Losing Love?

"Danny!" Annia screamed. With a sudden burst of energy, Annia jumped from her laying position straight to standing. She hadn't wasted the past three hundred years as Takune had thought. Annia concentrated hard on Takune's body while she murmured words whose syllables had been lost long ago. Closing her eyes and pressing her hands together in a prayer like fashion, Annia felt the energy surge. She also knew Takune had felt it and had turned.

"What are you doing?" Takune roared. Annia kept murmuring the words, a mix of spells that bound Takune to where he stood and let her finish in peace.

"Amen." With that final word, Annia's eyes flew open and she spread her arms wide. A bolt that could be described as lightning shot out and stab Takune through the chest. As she did this, Daemon was up and beheaded the demon.

"We must, rest him." Annia panted. Daemon quickly sheathed his sword and caught the fainting Annia. She quickly regained consciousness but scrambled for her bells. She was clumsy and three of the bells clanged to the floor. Thankful, the Killer was not one of them.

"Help me." Annia said as she bent down to retrieve her bells. She froze as she picked one up.

"Raphael," She whispered. "The Healer." Her head shot back up and Daemon pulled out his sword. As Annia's hands deftly secured the bells in place, she watched in horror as Takune regenerated. Her eyes flicked over and saw Danny's form lying on the floor, blood pooling around him.

"You are too much for me Annia, really." Takune said. Instead of attacking, Takune turned his back toward them.

"I may be a Demon but I know when to retreat," He stopped at the portal and turned. "I'll be back in twenty-four hours Annia. But if you try and follow me, remember, it's easier to kill when you're already in Death." Takune then stepped through the portal with the same flash as when he entered. Annia didn't hesitate but went quickly to Danny's side.

"You can't retrieve his soul." Daemon said as Annia fell to the floor on her knees.

"It's by the border, I can feel it." Annia whispered.

"Annia, Takune just entered Death! It would be suicide!" Daemon argued.

"I will not lose him." Annia said silently. Daemon quieted, as he knew she was crying. Annia had loved once; it had been a man who had been killed by a ghoul she was putting to rest. This ghost had been of Takune's followers and Annia had vowed never to fall in love again till she knew Takune had been permanently sealed behind the Seventh Gate. Now she was risking her life for a boy, a child compared to her. But the facts suddenly dawned on him; Danny acted very similar to the man she had loved so dearly.

As Daemon turned back to Annia, he noticed her limp form lying on the floor; she had gone into Death. Daemon cursed but sat as he waited.


	14. Death

Chapter 14: Death

Standing against the chill, Annia looked around for Danny. The haze that clouded her vision was not a good sign but Annia kept her spirits up. She had to find him. Death was an easy place to get lost so she didn't move to far away from the boarder of Life and Death. From where she was, Annia could also feel the sucking coming from the Fenton's portal. Shaking her head, Annia returned to the task at hand, finding Danny. But the sucking was a bad sign; it would attract the dead from even behind the Third Gate of either Heaven or Hell.

"Danny!" She called. She heard her voice bounce of the thick mist that had formed. This too was a bad sign.

"Danny!" She tried again. This time she heard footsteps, but heavy ones.

"I warned you Annia..." A voice said. The mist parted and Annia saw Takune holding Danny's soul in his arms.

"He's mine." The demon hissed. Suddenly, a hand gripped her shoulder and Annia was ripped back into life.

"Daemon!" Annia screamed as she abruptly sat up.

"Look." Was all Daemon said. Annia turned and found Danny, but changed. His outfit was different and his hair was white.

"Danny?" Annia whispered. Danny moaned and pushed himself up. He knelt on the floor, his head hanging between his arms and his hands pressed against the floor.

"What happened?" He asked, groaning as he did.

"You died." Annia said and stood. She felt her skin tingle and knew that Danny had been split. His human soul was in Death but his Ghost half stayed in Life. Danny shook his head and stood warily.

"Died?" He asked. As his eyes opened, Annia found his eyes to be green. She was lost for a second before a banging brought her around. All three of them turned and stared at the staircase. After a splintering sound, they knew what had happened; Danny's parents had broken down the door.

"Danny!" A pair of voices called, the sound was a mix of fear and anger. As they rounded the corner, they stopped. Annia took notice of the three people now gathered in the basement. The man, Danny's father she presumed, stared with his mouth open at the wreckage. The mother, a smaller woman, was staring the same way at the blood and cracks. The other girl, the only family member in the file, stared at them.

"Danny?" The girl, Jazz, asked. The parents finally registered that their son was down here and gasped. Danny looked down and realized he was in his ghost form.

"Why can't I go back?" He asked, bewildered.

"You're dead you twit." Daemon snorted, obviously annoyed.

"What?" Danny's parents asked in unison. Daemon flexed his wings, which caught their attention, and explained.

"Because of your meddling, a very powerful demon just waltzed through your portal. It killed the human half of your son and injured both my Mistress and myself. In about twenty-two hours, he'll be coming back. So I ask for assistance with my Mistress and that you leave the house before that deadline is up." He said. The mother fainted but the father caught her. They continued to stare until Jazz began ushering them up the stairs. The father carried his wife up while being followed by their daughter. When he was sure they had left, Daemon turned to Annia.

"You must rest Mistress." He said. Annia shook her head.

"I can't, I need to practice." She replied. Daemon sighed as he pressed his hand against her chest.

"Sleep." He ordered. Annia's eyes immediately shut and Daemon caught her as she fell. As he lay her down, Danny began to move.

"I'm dead." He said, his voice soft.

"And yet you walk among the living, congratulations," Daemon said sarcastically. "Welcome to Purgitory."


	15. Next Day

Chapter 15: Next Day

Annia sat up and stretched as she woke up. Her neck and back was stiff, which was obvious since she had spent the night on a cement floor. She lowered her arms and looked around. She saw Danny in a corner lost in his thoughts and Daemon was opposite him, cleaning his sword. Annia stood and was overcome by the pain in her stomach. As she winced, both Danny and Daemon snapped their heads toward her. Both were still bonded to her.

"Mistress?" Daemon asked, standing. He held his sword in his hand, which hung at his side. He seemed to be in fine shape.

"I'm fine Daemon, just hungry." Annia said.

"Do you want me to get you something?" Danny asked, as he now stood. Annia waved the remark away.

"That won't be necessary." She replied as she fished her medallion from her pocket.

"Mistress no!" Daemon said and reached out. Annia ignored him as she slipped it on. She had been lucky to find it in the first place, after Takune had ripped it off during the fight.

"Annia?" Danny inquired. Annia didn't answer as she felt her body tingle all over. She suddenly felt hallow. But she could also feel the air move around her. She had become a ghost. Annia looked down and found the red stone glowing brightly.

"I picked this up in the nineteenth century after a raid of a castle in Romania." She stated with a smile. She looked up at Danny and found anger in his eyes.

"Anything wrong?" She asked. Annia really didn't want this to be some form of teenage angst, they only had eight more hours till Takune returned.

"You're three hundred twenty-five years old?" Danny asked, his voice accusing.

"So?" Annia shot back, appalled that she felt she had to defend herself.

"You lied to me!" Danny exclaimed. "And, if you haven't noticed, I'm dealing with the fact that I'm _dead_!"

"I never had to tell you the truth." Annia replied matter-of-factly.

"I deserve it now." Danny retorted. Annia threw her arms up in mock surrender.

"Fine. I've been keeping tabs on people with abnormal supernatural abilities. Plus places that has a large amount of supernatural activity. All in case they lead Takune. After my grandmother had banished him, we were always scared that he would fulfill his threat of coming back.

"One day, I found a large surge that looked like a black hole. It connected Death to Life. I went to investigate. I got a surprise when I went to investigate this portal and found you. I got some research on you and found out where you lived, where you went to school, and every record since the day of your birth. I moved here to close that portal but also to watch you. Now," Annia stopped there.

"Now what?" Danny questioned. Annia turned away and lowered her head.

"Now I just want to save you."

They waited the rest of the eight hours in an awkward silence. Jazz came down a few times to check on Danny but left with her parents around seven. When the last hour was coming to an end, they stood in front of the portal. Annia nervously took Danny's hand. Surprisingly, he squeezed it reassuringly. But as he did, the all too familiar light spilled in from the portal.

"Hello again." The Demon greeted them. When the light dimmed, Annia suddenly choked out a small sob. In Takune's arms dangled Danny's Human soul. Annia felt her heart try and rip itself out of her chest. She felt her tears build up in her throat. She wanted Danny.

"Domine..." She whispered. Annia's vision went blank but she recalled three hundred years ago when she last saw Domine. His heart being ripped out and presented to her.

"A gift from Takune." The harsh voice of her past whispered. Annia's eyes flared open, tears streaming down her face. In Takune's arms lay her beloved. He was younger, a mere child. But the child resembled him so. And his personality made her wonder of reincarnation.

"Danny." She murmured. She found herself suddenly on her knees. Annia looked up into Takune's lidless eyes. His reptilian body shifted and glided toward her. Everything else moved slowly. Takune held Danny in his clawed hands but lifted his tail. Swiftly, he removed the medallion from around Annia's neck. He flung it to the side and she heard it shatter. But Takune kept moving. He lowered his snake-like head toward her face, his tongue flicked from his mouth. Suddenly, Annia reached up and grabbed his face. Takune tried to pull back but Annia dug her fingers between the scales. She was drawing blood and it stung her skin but still she held on. Takune's tail whipped about and slashed her clothing. She was bleeding. Still Annia held on.

"Still." She forced through clenched teeth. Takune's tail flicked above her head and landed on her shoulder.

"Have you ever experienced a Necromancer's Kiss?" Annia asked. In the dark reflection of Takune's eyes, Annia saw herself but it rippled as fear briefly caught him.

"It'll poison you." He whispered. Annia didn't answer but leaned upward.

"I've outwitted Death for too long." She replied. Plunging forward, Annia kissed Takune. The demon writhed as if in pain, but Annia just dug her fingers in deeper. She held his face, which was changing between human and beast, to hers. She felt his soul, his life energy, pour into her. Then, Takune's body went limp. Annia released his head and he thumped to the floor. Time resumed and Annia fell to the floor. She was in agony trying not to cough. If she did, bits of Takune would escape or all of him. And she would still be poisoned.

"Mistress!" Daemon cried as he came to her.

"The medallion..." Annia muttered.

"It's shattered Kris." Daemon replied.

"Bring it to me!" She demanded. Daemon nodded and stood. When he returned, he had the medallion in his hands. The stone was cracked and missing a few pieces.

"Good enough." Annia moaned as she grabbed it. Sat up and shifted her breath. A necromancer's trick, shifting the breath. She now pulled on Takune's soul that was trying so desperately to cling to her. Her lungs had a hold on him and Annia pressed the medallion to her lips and released her breath. She felt Takune rip through her and melt the top of her tongue. His energy crashed against her teeth but into the Medallion. When he had been released, Annia mouthed the word "Seal" into the medallion. She then dropped it into her lap and was overcome by the poison. IT held onto her heart and squeezed.

"Annia?" Danny asked.

"Time to return." Annia whispered, staring at Danny's soul.


	16. Kiss of Life

Chapter 16: Kiss of Life

Annia stood slowly, her legs being the first to be attacked by the poison. She bent toward the sleeping soul. She touched the face, expecting to feel the warmth of the skin, but her hand passed through. As she did, she felt the hollowness in her stomach return. Still, Annia sat Danny's human soul up, having him rest against her chest. She knew Daemon and Danny was around but she ignored them. All she concentrated on was the soul. Shifting her breath once again, Annia prepared to receive the soul. She bent down and gently kissed the lips of the soul. As Annia breathed in, the soul entered her. It warmed her, and for a brief moment, the poison dissipated.

"Annia?" Danny whispered. His voice sounded watery and far away to her. But she still turned and looked at him.

"Come here." She said and beckoned. As he approached, Annia stood. Her legs wobbled again and she fell forward. Danny caught her and stood her up. Annia stroked Danny's face, which was cold, and felt the tears sting her eyes. She was going to miss him.

"This will only hurt a little bit." Annia murmured. Danny looked scared but Annia kissed him. She pushed Danny's soul out of her body and into his. She felt his lips warm and his arms encircle her. He was holding her to his body. Annia had to push away when she felt the soul escape. Now Danny staggered backward and held his head. His hair became darker and when he opened his eyes, they were blue again. His outfit changed back to normal before Danny was fully human. A rosy blush came back and his skin took a healthy tint. But he looked scared.

"Was that Hell?" He asked. Annia shook her head and regretted it. She know felt very dizzy.

"You were in the Boarder Lands. You weren't judged so you couldn't be sent past any gate." Annia replied.

"What gates?" Danny questioned. Annia didn't answer right away but sat down and closed her eyes. Her head throbbed and her throat was dry. She felt clammy and her legs were very sore. Her eyes also hurt and Annia knew that her heart rate had doubled.

"Dante's Inferno," Annia began. "Explained the Seven Rings of Hell. He wasn't so far off and it was rumored he knew a Necromancer or two. But there are Seven Gates of Hell. They go from least to greatest in severity. The first three offer redemption while the last four do not.

"The Gates of Heaven work the same way. The first three can put the souls back into a reincarnation of sorts, in theory any way. And the other four are for the greater good. God resides behind the Seventh Gate as Satan does behind the one in Hell.

"Once a soul has been judged, it is sent to one of the first gates. A good soul can enter either gate while an evil one can only go through Hell's first gate. When a good soul enters Hell, nothing can harm it but it is usually used to torture the other souls by showing them a piece of Heaven.

"And good souls can walk through mostly any gate; with a few exceptions. An Angel, who resides behind the Sixth gate, can enter all the gates below it except the Seventh Gate of Heaven or Hell. And a soul cannot pass a gate higher than the one they are on. And only God and Satan have access to all the gates."

"Is there really a God?" Danny questioned. Annia shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. All the ones behind the Seventh Gate are Archangels and if you see one then you're going to believe. None of the souls that see God, or Satan for that matter, ever make it back to say so." She answered. She was surprised she was able to explain. But now, the poison seeped into her stomach and she doubled over.

"Annia?" Danny asked alarmed. Daemon suddenly appeared and handed Annia the medallion. Annia opened her eyes as she took it.

"Time to go Mistress." He said.


	17. Bittersweet

Chapter 17: Bittersweet

"Go where?" Danny asked. He felt himself choke up and his throat constrict. How did he feel this strongly for Annia after so little time?

"I have cheated Death for too long Danny." Annia replied.

"No! Annia you can't..." Danny exclaimed. He went to her and grabbed her hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Danny, I'm going to die soon anyway, I'd rather it be painless." Annia said.

"Annia, we could go to the hospital and-"

"Danny," Annia interrupted. "I have to go." Danny looked down, but only briefly. He then leaned forward; to try and kiss her, but Annia held her hand up. Danny looked at her, startled.

"You can never kiss a Necromancer." Annia stated.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Well, you can, but that would mean a decision I don't think you are ready to make yet." She said.

"You don't know that." Danny said indignantly.

"Danny, if I kissed you as a human, you would be stuck in your ghost form. If I kissed you as a ghost, you'd go back to normal." Annia explained.

"Annia I can't let you go." Danny said. Daemon shot him a look but said nothing.

"Kristina..." Daemon said. Annia closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know Daemon, I know." She said.

"No, Kristina, it's Sammael." Daemon whispered sharply. Annia turned immediately and gasped. In front of her stood a tall man clothed in white. But his large wings were black. This was the Angel of Death. The one who could not speak for his voice would take all souls into Death.

"Sammael." Annia whispered. Sammael nodded but then turned away. He walked back through the portal, from whence he came.

"I have been summoned." Annia murmured. She then began walking toward the portal. Danny, realizing what had just happened, bolted ahead of her and stood in front of the portal.

"No Annia, I won't let you leave." He said. Now he was crying, but still he stood.

"Danny..." Annia murmured sadly. Daemon took the hint and walked forward. He roughly grabbed Danny and ripped him away from the portal. Annia went to him and touched his face.

"Believe, and you will see me again." She said. Then, as he struggled to get out of Daemon's grasp, Annia walked into the portal. Energy surged and Danny would have been blown backward if Daemon had not been holding him.

After the surge, Daemon released him. Danny just sat on the floor where he had landed and stared. Inside the portal it had returned to its normal green color.

"She hasn't died yet." Daemon said. Danny turned to him and noticed that the Guardian hadn't been released of his bond. That meant that Danny was still bonded as well.

"Can she come back?" Danny questioned.

"I don't know." He said. Danny nodded and stood up. Silently he went up the stairs and into his house, knowing that he had been shattered.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Daemon returned to Krik and Danny n'er saw him again. Hence, Danny never knew if Annia had died or not since he could never feel his own bond to begin with.

Danny has become sullen, aloof, and distant. He walks by Annia's old house, which has been sold, almost everyday. He still goes after ghosts and hangs out with Tucker and Sam. But he does have those nights where he just drifts off on his own.

Sam is a little worried about Danny and Annia. Both she and Tucker got the full story when Danny came back to school. She does miss her fellow vegetarian friend.

Tuck has become more tuned in on the emotions of his friends now, especially since he and Sam have now entered an awkward stage with Danny.

Jack and Maddie Fenton have fixed their basement but are wary of trying the portal again. They were going to close it but Danny begged them not to. Seeing as how that's the only thing connected to Annia he has.

Jazz has gone full force into the therapist thing with her brother. Now if only she could find him...

Annia has gone into the portal.

Read the Interlude and then wait for _gasp _the sequel. And, if you've enjoyed this, please visit my homepage.


	19. Intermittent

Intermittent

**"Where Will You Go" Owned, written, sung, and everything else by Evanescence/ Moody**

You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone

_CHORUS:_  
But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone

_Chorus_

I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming

_Chorus_

I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape


End file.
